


Sleeping Pills

by GillyTweed



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Medicinal Drug Use, innsomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Blake barely sleeping, Yang has decided that she's going to have to take some drastic measures to help her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Pills

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just before the episode where we learn about Yang's mom and her mild (major) abandonment issues. I took inspiration from the trailer that had been released at the time.

Sleeping Pills

Pairing: Yang/Blake, Renora if you squint

Rating: A-okay for Kiddies  
  


Yang watched sadly as the door shut tightly behind her partner. The cat eared Faunus looked ready to drop at any moment and it worried the blond to no end. Looking across the room, her sister and Weiss looked just as uneasy at Blake's obvious disregard for her own well being.

"What are we going to do now?" Ruby sighed. Her head falling to press against her knees. "Blake can't keep doing this. She'll hurt herself, or worse!" Weiss wrapped her arm around her partner.

"I agree. We have to do something. At the very least, if we can't get her to come to the dance, we need to get her to sleep or something." Yang nodded in agreement. As Blake's partner she had to do something to help. The blondes’ thoughts raced as she tried to come up with a plan.

"She definitely won't rest willingly, and we've tried talking to her already. The only option I can really see is force, and I know our little kitty cat won't take kindly to being tied to her bed." Yang’s head hit the mattress as the last few words left her mouth.

"We could drug her with catnip or something." Ruby joked. Weiss giggled behind her hand at the thought of the stoic member of their team laying supine surrounded by piles of the pungent leaves. Yang, however, had a different idea.

"Ruby you're a genius!"

The fiery blonde leapt off the lower bunk and raced for the door, grabbing a clean mug from Blake's desk as she ran by. The door opened with a 'whoosh' and closed with a 'bang', leaving only a few scattered papers as evidence of the brawler’s departure.

The rooms two remaining occupants looked on confused.

"Um, Weiss, how am I a genius?"

"I have no idea."

 

* * *

 

Yang skid to a stop outside of team JNPRs' door, and knocked with slight impatience. She bounced the mug against her arm as she waited, hoping they had what she needed.

The door opened a moment later, a disheveled Ren appearing in the threshold, and a hyperactive Nora bouncing from bed to bed behind him.

"Uh, hey Ren. I was wondering if you guys had some form of sleeping pills or something." Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, realizing the request sounded odd considering none of the RWBY team had ever even mentioned having issues sleeping before now.

The raven-haired male simply raised his eyebrow at the request before leaning behind the door to grab a small green bottle. "I use these to get Nora to sleep. Give Blake two and she'll be unconscious in less than a minute."

Yang paused as she grabbed the bottle. "Uuuuuh. Whaaaat? Pfft no. I'm not drugging Blake. What gave you that idea?" Fake, awkward laughter escaped her throat.

"Cause Blake looks like she hasn't slept in over a week." Nora called as she flipped from Ren’s bed to her own.

"Yeah" Ren agreed. "She doesn't look like she's doing very well, and as her partner, of course you would try to help her. Plus, with how stubborn I'm sure she is, I doubt she would accept help willingly."

Yang nodded sadly. "Yeah, she's been stressed lately and has been refusing to rest so, as they say, drastic times call for drastic measures."

Ren laughed quietly and glanced at the mug in her hand. "Be sure to break the capsule if you're putting it in a drink. It'll work faster and be less conspicuous that way."

The brawler nodded morosely, gazing at the bottle. "Thanks Ren. This'll really help, I think." The martial artist smiled comfortingly.

"Blake will be fine. Especially with you looking out for her."

"Yeah, thanks again. Bye Ren." Yang poked her head past the door frame. "Bye Nora, enjoy your bouncing."

Giggling bounced off the walls after the brawler as she travelled down the hall toward the cafeteria. Speeding up into a light jog, she arrived just before the staff started closing for the night. Filling the mug with boiling water, she snatched a tea bag from the school’s sizeable stash, just as the cleaning staff swept the rest of the bags away for the evening.

Returning to the school’s hallways, she then angled herself toward the library, and her partner. The library didn't close for another hour despite it almost being eight o'clock in the evening. The large glass doors leading to the archival room allowed Yang a good view of her partner’s bow, seeing as the rest of her was tucked away behind a rather tall stack of books.

After entering the library, Yang stopped at a table near the entrance and set the mug of steeping tea on it's surface. Removing the bottle of pills from her pocket, she shook two out on to her palm. Breaking the capsules, Yang shook the medicine into the tea. The powder dissolved quickly and soon no trace of it was left. Returning the bottle back to her pocket and disposing of the capsule shells, the brawler padded her way over to her partner.

"Hey Blake, I brought you tea." The black haired girl looked up slightly startled at her partner’s sudden arrival. The large bags under her eyes looked even more prominent in the library's bright lighting.

"Hmm, thanks." The Faunus took the mug in both hands and held it close to her before returning to the book she had been studying before. Yang pulled up a chair beside her partner and lifted the cover to glance at the title.

"Large Scale Dust Application. Trying to figure out why they would need so much dust?"

"Mmhmm, it just doesn't make any sense. Why would the White Fang need such a large amount of energy?" Blake shifted the mug to one hand as she brought her other limb to rub at her tired eyes. "Nothing makes sense anymore."

Yang slide her arm around her partner in comfort. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Now, drink up. You have to keep your strength up so we can all fight together in tip top shape." The dark haired Faunus blinked slowly before lifting the mug to her lips. After blowing on the hot liquid lightly, she took a sip.

"This tastes a little weird." Her eyelids drooped a little.

"Maybe your mouth is dry? I haven't seen you eat or drink that much lately." Yang urged her to drink a little more, hoping the small amount of medicine, coupled with her exhaustion, would be enough to put Blake to sleep.

The Faunus' eyelids fell further, forcing her to put the mug down so she could cradle her head. "Why do I feel funny?" The question went unanswered as Blake slumped against Yang, finally resting after a solid week without proper sleep.

Pushing away from the book crowded table, Yang shifted her partner into a fireman's carry, allowing the brawler to grab the still full mug.

Moving with little effort, Yang made her way to the entrance, passing the shocked librarian with a wave, and proceeded to return to her team’s dorm room.

The other two members of the team still remained in the position that the brawler had left them in. The only difference was the large Grimm encyclopedia the two had spread over their lap.

"Yang! What did you do?" Weiss cried at the sight of Blake slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Setting the mug down, Yang placed Blake onto her bunk with care. "I took some drastic measures but at least she's sleeping now."

Ruby rushed over to the desk and peered into the mug. "What the hell did you put in here? Cause it definitely wasn't catnip."

"I borrowed some of Nora's sleeping pills from Ren. Now, we just need to figure out how to keep her in bed once she wakes up tomorrow. It's Saturday, so she can sleep for as long as we deem necessary." The Brawler slide over to her partner’s chest of drawers and removed her night dress. "Do you think she'd get mad if we tied her up with the ribbon from Gambol Shroud?"

"Yes, Yang, I think she would." Weiss replied with a hiss. "Although it might keep her from breaking it." The white-haired girl conceded.

"But you should have told us what you were planning!" The leader of their team piped up. "Blake is going to be so mad when she wakes up."

"I know. I'm going to talk to her in the morning." The blonde replied as she removed the Faunus' shoes. "After some sleep, hopefully she'll be willing to listen to reason."  
  


* * *

  
Sunlight streamed in through the small part in the crimson curtains. The thick material kept all other light at bay, throwing the room into shadowed darkness. The covering, however, did nothing to stop the beam of sunlight that landed squarely on a certain cat Faunus's face.

The harsh light forced Blake back into consciousness. The last flecks of sleep leaving her as she blinked her eyes. The first thing that really registered from her senses was a thick feeling in the back of her throat. The second thing she became aware of was her rather obnoxious partner leaning over her.

"Oh, good, you're awake. Want some pancakes? Ren made them." The only response Yang was granted was a long drawn out moan and Blake turning over away from the light. "Oh, now you want to sleep. Uh uh nope. It's almost noon, time to get up. We need to have a chat."

The cat Faunus squeaked as her blankets were yanked away from her. "Yaaang noooooo." Her head felt heavy and the mattress felt so comfortable. She didn't ever want to leave this position.

"Okay, we seriously need to talk about your sleeping habits." Yang grumbled as she grabbed her partner around the waist and hauled her off the bunk. The resounding thump coupled with a groan was the result of Yang dropping the other girl on the hard floor. "You awake now?"

"Hmmmmm." Was the only response.

"Good enough." Yang pulled Blake into a sitting position, propping her against the bed. "Maybe giving you two of those pills was a bad idea. They are used to subdue Nora after all." Blake glared at her partner before closing her eyes again and leaned back against the mattress. Sighing, Yang decided to just start the small lecture she had planned out and hoped that a small amount would get through to her partners sleep idled brain.

"I know we've said this before but the teams worried about you Blake. You need to start sleeping again or you're going to pass out before we even get close to finding out what the White Fang are planning." At the words "White Fang" Blake sat up.

"I have to go and grab those books from the library!" She stumbled toward the door, completely oblivious to the fact that she was only clad in her night gown.

"Whoa there, partner. I'm not done." Yang, once again, grabbed Blake by the waist and returned her to her bunk. "You don't have to do everything Blake.  You've done more than your fair share for this investigation, and we are making progress but these things take time." The blonde planted her hands on the other girl’s shoulders, keeping her in place. "Weiss and Ruby are out investigating southeast Vale, and are trying to see if they can locate any White Fang activity in the area. They said that they'd call if they found anything."

"Why don't we go meet them? We could help!"

"Because you're too exhausted to even push my hands off your shoulders" Blake then attempted to shove Yang’s hands but only succeeded in proving her point. "They said they'd call if they found anything, and Ruby has even ordered you to relax for the day. You know the situations extreme if Ruby's ordering it, Blake."

Sighing, Blake avoided Yang’s gaze. "I'll try to sleep regularly on one condition."

"And this condition is?"

Blake glared at the cold mug still sitting on the bed side table.

"You never make me tea ever again."


End file.
